Beneath Pain
by Master-Roku
Summary: There is no love here. There are no goofy characteristics shoved into a Creepypasta's personality. There is only the fear and heartbreak or a prisoner trapped within the walls of the ever famous Slenderman's mansion. Slenderman, Sally, Jeff the killer, BEN drowned, Laughing Jack, Eyeless Jack, and a few others will be as they were originally intended. No Romance!
1. Syndrome

Syndrome

I remember reading all the stories little unwise children had posted to the internet. All the stupid things they wrote drive me mad. Such ignorance and profanity that they didn't truly understand, or if they did they were too fucked up to care. It always enraged me to the point of wanting to be able to reach out and throttle the child who wrote stories of abuse and rape, glamorizing it as though it was what they really, truly wanted. They have no idea what it's like to really be hurt. They don't understand the pain and fear, the self-loathing one endures after having someone violate you and take away whatever shred of dignity your already fragile heart may have dared to grasp. It burned me inside to think that people believe Stockholm syndrome to be a true form of love. It kills me to think that some little kid out there actually thought if they were raped, so long as the person were hot, and maybe if that person actually loved them, that it was ok.  
All of this runs through my mind every single day here. There's hardly a moment when my mind does not reel with thoughts of anger, pain, hatred, fear, and pity. Most of this for myself. I hate myself more than anyone else in the whole world. Because of that I am angry and depressed. I pity those I ever bothered or took from in any way because I know that it was a waste for them. I live in fear every day, knowing that there is no future for me. There is little of value in my past. Nothing worth fighting for now. No one who cares to find out where I am or why. In a way that's a very good thing. No one cares, so no one will have to go through this with me. At least when I suffer and die no one will go with me.

I have been a prisoner here for nearly four months. Trapped within falsely elegant walls and behind unlocked doors that only act as a passage to greater pains and evils. No amount of gold paint, lush furniture, and expensive carpets can change the filth and anguish this and its inhabitants bring. Nothing can make the trees and flowers outside beautiful, since they grow out of blood soaked grounds. No breeze here is light, no sunshine bright, no water refreshing, and no voice comforting. One simple act of what I thought to be kindness got me here…in this hell on Earth. I call it a house of horror. You may know it better as Slenderman's Mansion.

Let me go back and begin this story with the actions that I believed were helping someone. I suppose they did aid someone in the end, but that meant nothing when it came to my reward. I had only been walking. The small city where I lived, which was more like a town, had very little to offer by means of entertainment. Walking down the beach and through the small patches of "woods" was about all one could do unless they had the money to go bowling or see a movie. We had no YMCA, no Boys and Girls club, nothing. There were a few small stores on the boardwalk at the pier, but those were meant to attract the rich edge or out of towners. Anyway, the woods off the end of the beach would be the last I'd see of that little hick place. They were where I found myself alone in the fading daylight, just trying to relax and enjoy the sound of the wind through the leafy branches.  
Sadly, this was not the only sound to grace my unsuspecting ears. Amongst the whispers of the trees and the songs of the birds was laid the sound of sobbing. A child's sobbing to be more precise. I listened with worry etching my heart. No children came here alone. These wood weren't particularly dangerous, but they were technically on a private property line. Parents normally kept their kids away from there because of that and the fact that there were sometimes drunks that went through and camped, leaving dangerous substances and materials behind.

With my head cocked to one side and anxiety I couldn't place filling me in I began to wander toward the source of the sound. My footfalls were quieted by the grass beneath my shoes. I jumped when I snapped a twig underfoot and froze. The child had not stopped crying. I moved on carefully. My eyes detected no anomalies in the environment I'd gotten to know so well. There were no voices or footsteps to alert me to anyone else's presence. By the time I got close to the child I heard I had begun to figure that it was simple case of them being lost rather than hurt. I suppose that was the second wrong thing to cross my mind beside the decision to investigate rather than run.

The child I came upon was no ordinary little girl. She was one I found very familiar and unsettling to say the least. There was no mistaking the wavy brown hair, the green eyes, and the blood stained pink dress. The small flows of blood down her face and the dead expression she gave me when she caught sight of me made it clear. This was Sally from the Creepypatsa story. As much as I didn't want to believe it I had no choice. The odd feeling I got from this child matched the one I got when I entered a haunted house. This was no game or trick. Every fiber of my being screamed for me to go, to flee. Yet I stood there, some other part of me saying that if I fled, I was abandoning a child in need. God damn that part of me!

I stood stock still, looking into the eyes of that strange, dead little girl. She stared back at me, sniffling. I don't know how long it was before her voice reached my ears or how long it took me to register what she had said. I only remember that I spoke without knowing I was doing so.

"I'm lost…" she whimpered.

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just want to go home. Can you help me?" she asked.

For whatever crazy reason I cannot fathom to this day I walked closer to her and bent down to level with her eyes. Being so close to her I still felt the anxiety and unrest, but I felt a bit better. Something told me she was not what I needed to fear, although she made many other fears jump to the surface and prickle my skin. I offered my hand to her and nodded once.

"You'll have to tell me where you need to go," I said.

"If we get out of the woods I'm sure I'll see it!" she said, a smile lighting her bloody face.

I nodded again and began walking back the way I'd come with her in tow. I cursed myself out in my head over and over. Why was I doing this? She could very well be dangerous, using her child-like innocence as a way to lure me into some trap. The story I'd read had not stated that, but things change. What normal person would walk up to a bloody child they knew to be deceased and offer their assistance? Granted I'd never call myself normal, now _or_ then, but this was pushing it a bit, even for me. As my mind was overtaken by troubled ideas my hand alerted me to a sudden pulling from the smaller being I was with. I stopped to look down at her and my heart skipped a beat. The fear I had internalized was written clear as day on her face.

I opened my mouth to ask what was wrong when a rustling and snapping caused me to whip my head around to the right. Something was very, _very_ wrong here. This was mostly because here had been changed. The trees and shrubbery that had only just been in front of me were no longer. The small trees and tangled bushes had been replaced by thicker, larger trees and there were almost no bushes or grass to be seen. I blinked, noticing now that it was suddenly much darker than before. My eyes tried to adjust to the dimmer light while I scanned the now cloudy sky. It was completely overcast. There were no longer whispered in the leaves nor the sweet songs of birds. It seemed this place was totally devoid of life. Unless you counted me. Something told me my being alive was in question.

"What happened..?" I breathed, "Where are we?"

"Almost home. I know the way from here…" Sally said to me, her little voice laced with fear.

"What's wrong?" I looked around us again, searching for the threat she seemed to know was near.

The trees around us creaked and groaned as though in pain. I shuddered. It was like being trapped in a scary movie. Normally I would have liked the idea, but seeing as I was the one being relied on, and there was no hero coming to my rescue I was afraid. Sally sensed this, apparently, because she tugged me forward on a path I had not seen moments before. She walked quickly at my side, keeping up with my longer steps. I held fast to her hand to keep her with me. It was strange, but in that moment if I had been alone I may not have had the courage to move at all. Funny a small child should give me the little bit of heart required to walk on.

"We aren't alone out here," she whispered softly.

"What do you mean?" I whispered back, seeing my breath.

The temperature was dropping fast as the light faded. The feelings of unease and anxiety kicked up a good five notches or so.

"There are things that live here…They're bad things…" she said, sounding as like she might start crying again.

"Like what?" I tried to keep my voice calm.

"Have you heard of the Rake?" she asked me, looking around.

I looked around too, afraid the creature might have shown itself, "Yes…"  
"He's here sometimes…But he's not the one who really scares me," she shivered as the air began to feel icy.

"Who-or what does?" I let her go only to place my jacket on her shoulders.

"Seeder Eater," she stammered.

I felt a shiver run up my spine that had nothing to do with the bitter chill on my skin. It was no wonder why she was afraid of Seed Eater. That thing not only looked freaky enough to elicit nightmares, but what it did was horrible enough to make some sick. Eating children wasn't on the top of my list for horrifying acts by monsters, but at the moment it was at the top of the list for things I was afraid to have happen right away. My heart felt like it might leap out of my throat. My feet began to move faster and faster until I had to pick Sally up and carry her to keep from causing her to fall. She whimpered a bit as the darkness and cold closed in on us. It felt like I was trapped beneath a giant's hands that were coming to seal me off.

Only a few short moments passed before the sounds around us told me that what she and I feared was closing in. Heavy and slightly uneven footfalls thudded behind me. A harsh, raspy breathing reached my ears. Sally's eyes peered over my shoulder at the oncoming threat. She let out a sharp cry just in time for me to pick up into a run. I nearly fell over as tremors shook my whole being. The creature behind me let out a howl unlike any I'd ever heard in real life or cinema. I could heard its feet slapping the ground harder and faster as it gave chase. Terrifying growls emanated from the face I didn't ever want to turn around to see. Sally cried out in fear. I wanted to do the same, but could not as all of my breath went to helping me run as fast as I could. My feet flew over the ground that I could no longer see beneath me. Darkness and cold were now just mild inconveniences compared to the beast barreling along just behind me. He was gaining.

As my legs and lungs burned with the need to stop and my arms trembled from the effort of holding the girl I had but one thing to keep me from collapsing.  
"That's the gate!" Sally cried, pointing ahead of me.

True to her word there was a huge iron gate looming ahead of us. The top and bottom of the gate itself was spiked and looked dangerous. Iron fencing went out from either side and was lost from view with the woods. Beyond the gate there was a large, empty space of grass that was only broken by the path. At the end of the path stood the largest estate I'd ever laid eyes on. Even in the darkness its outline was impressive. I almost slowed at the sight of it. This place rekindled the fears I'd felt before the woods had changed. Another terrifying howl form behind me reminded me to keep hauling ass.

When I reached the gate my heart sank. It was locked. The bars were not wide enough apart for me to fit though and there was certainly no way over or under. I had to do something and I had very little time to do it. Sally cried out in fear as the creature came upon us. I did all I could think to do. I set her down and pressed her small body through the bars. She fell onto the ground on the other side. Her green orbs stared at me in shock.  
"What are you doing?" she yelled.

"Go! I'll be alright! Go!" I pointed at the huge mansion behind her.

Lies. We both knew I wasn't going to be ok. There was no time for either of us to say anything more. Seed Eater only just missed the chance to cut me to ribbons by a millisecond. I dove to the ground and rolled away from the gate, which was rattling and groaning from the attack. I got up and ran into the trees, forgetting that I no longer knew where I was. The beast behind me roared loud enough to rattle my bones. I felt tears form in the corners of my eyes. I knew I couldn't outrun it. I couldn't fight it. I was as good as dead. It took only seconds for me to come to this conclusion after falling on my face. A sharp, horrible pain filled my right arm. The metallic clank of a bear trap and the bone crushing pressure told me I was trapped. I screamed and looked and the inhumane contraption that had my arm in its jaws. There was no more hope of running now. I heard the thudding footsteps coming at me. My eyes stayed closed. This was it.

Again, I don't remember how long it took me to realize I wasn't dead. The sounds of the monster that was going to rip me apart were gone. I laid on the ground shaking for a long while, waiting. It took the sound of smaller feet walking my way to get me to open my eyes. I gagged on sobs, trying to breathe as normally as I could. A light was shined into my eyes, blinding me to the faces that were coming down to inspect me. I groaned when a pair of hands grabbed the trap and opened it, releasing my shattered and shredded arm. The other hands were lifting me to my feet. They had to take me off of them once I fell back over. Hyperventilating, bleeding, and being scared out of my mind made me unstable. I could not understand the words the two people spoke. All I registered before everything faded away was the motion of being carried somewhere.

Waking was very difficult for me later. Even though only my arm had been injured my whole body ached terribly. I didn't want to open my eyes. Even though I'd just woken I was already aware that I was not at home. The bed beneath me was hard and uncomfortable. It felt more like a mat on a cot, really. It smelled, too. There was no pillow or blanket of any kind to cover me. The room I was in smelled musty and the air was cold. I felt an odd, sticky dampness on my skin. Everything about where I was irritating. I opened my eyes to assess my surroundings but was surprised to see nothing. I was in pitch darkness.

Sitting up was hard. It took a lot of encouragement and a number of tries for me to get to a kneeling position on the cot. I patted my pockets for my phone and found it. The screen was cracked badly from having me fall on it. I sighed softly to myself seeing that the battery was close to dead. I forced myself to my feet quickly as I could and used the light my phone gave off to locate the door to the room I was in. It seemed there was nothing else but the cot in there. Lucky for me, that meant nothing to trip on. The door would not budge when I tried it. I was locked in this place.

"Hello?!" I called.

No one answered me. I couldn't hear anything or see any light coming from beneath the door. I assumed that I was alone and slid down the wall beside the door. Using the light of my phone I inspected the arm that the trap had shattered. It was in a cast. I seemed as though the bones were somehow all back in place. I decided not to question it. I believe it's best not to look a gift horse in the mouth. Or however that saying goes.

Hours began to pass in that dark room. My phone's light had long since left me when I laid back down to try to nap through the silence. My survey of the room had proved that there was only the small, presumably dirty cot there. I couldn't sleep for long on the thing. I began to go stir crazy as I waited and waited for someone to come for me. As the time kept crawling by I found that boredom and oppressing darkness were not my only concerns. I was becoming hungry and needed to use the bathroom very badly. I feared that if no one showed soon enough I would make an embarrassing mess of the floor. I felt mortified just imagining someone's reaction to opening the door and finding me like that. It was made even worse by the thought of my captor being the type to want this from me. Maybe they were the sadistic type who wanted to humiliate me. Perhaps they would torture me or just keep me here until I went mad or died. If only I had never helped that girl. Then I never would have ended up here. I wouldn't have gotten hurt. I could have been home.

Whether it was minutes or hours that passed by after the first grumble of my stomach, I couldn't say. All I remember is that when the door creaked open and let a bright light flood in I had to shield my eyes. It took a few moments to adjust to the light. When I looked up there was a tall, thin figure in the doorway. My blurred vision only allowed me to see him point out the door at another door across the hall. I went where I was directed, still trying to see. My hands told me that the wall I touched on my way to the new door was stone.

The door to this room was pulled shut behind me. I blinked around until I could see properly. I was in a bathroom. Well, sort of. There was a toilet that didn't look too clean and a small sink with a great deal of hard water stains and rust on its faucets. I couldn't really take the time to care about the room's condition as I needed it too badly. When finished I washed my hands and opened the door to step out into the hallway. The light was not as bright as I'd thought. My eyes had just been overwhelmed by it. I looked around at the black stone walls and backed into one when I saw who it was that was waiting for me.

Of all the stories I'd ever read online and all the images I'd seen there was one I knew the best. Slenderman was unmistakable in any lighting. He stood before me at about eight feet. His pale skin was smooth and devoid of any facial features. The long, bony fingers on his hands were tipped with short but very sharp looking claws. I could see small indentations in his face where eyes should have been. I noticed that by watching these spots and the area where his mouth might be I could sort of read a change of expression. At the moment he seemed to be studying me. His head tilted and turned. I felt somehow very exposed under his intense, eyeless gaze.

His tendrils, which I had not noticed before, moved around him slowly like lazy snakes. I watched the six of them moved around me and instinctively moved away from them, which brought me within just inches of his face. I tried not to look too fearful, but it was pointless. He loomed over me even though he was bending forward to scrutinize my face.

"What is your name?" he asked me.

I shivered at the sound. I wasn't really a sound, I guess. It was more in my brain than in my ears, though my brain told me it was in my ears. Very confusing. The fact that his voice was deep and smooth as fine silk didn't help to ease the tension or fear in me. It actually made it worse.

He asked me again, this time a little louder to make sure he had my attention, "Your name?"  
"A-Ana," I stammered out.

"Come with me, Ana," he said, standing straight and walking toward a curved set of stairs.

I could not see there the stairs went, only that they were going up. I followed him, watching the tendrils behind him as they flanked me. He was preventing me from running. Where the hell was I going to run to? Slenderman was far too formidable for me to even think of that. We reached a wooden door shortly and he led me through it. On the other side was another hallway. This one was very different from the last. A plush carpet ran down the middle of the wide hall from one end to the other. I could see it continued around a corner where the hall turned. At the other end was a large room that seemed to have a number of ornate chairs and small couches. The walls were a deep red and the details in the wood were painted a perfect gold. Paintings that looked old and expensive donned the walls every six feet or so. Above us hung beautiful light fixtures that looked antique. I was impressed by everything me eyes beheld.

Slenderman took me to the large room and sat in a chair that seemed like it was designed just for him. The legs were longer than average, keeping the seat up higher. The back was long and slightly wide. He motioned for me to sit on one of the chairs across from him. I sat in a blue flower patterned one. My short look around the room let me take in the shelves of books that lined the walls on two sides. Between then were small desks and tables. Some had lamps and writing utensils sitting on them. There were a couple cases with what looked like animal and human skulls inside them. I looked back at him to avoid the sight of the dead things. Slenderman was sitting straight with one knee crossed over the other with his hands folded neatly on the top knee.

"Do you know where you are?" he asked me.

I shook my head.

"Many humans refer to this place as Slender's Mansion. This is indeed my mansion. Most of the time humans cannot come here unless invited, summoned, or forced. I keep this place well hidden to avoid the dangers of the outer world and to avoid the annoyances so many bring. You did not arrive under the usual circumstances," he said, "Do you know what this means?"

My body shook and I tried not to cry as I spoke, "No…"

"It means that since you are not here at my will, you may not go without it. Honestly, the option that appeals the most to me at the moment is to kill you and be done with this whole matter," he said plainly.

I couldn't stop my tears now, fearing for my life. I looked down, unable to speak in my defense. I wanted to say that I had never wanted or intended to come here. I wanted to explain what had happened to bring my here, but my throat was so sight I thought I might choke. I tried to calm myself enough to speak to no avail. Luckily for me as Slenderman looked like he was reaching a decision a door to my right flew open and Sally came running our way. Slender looked down at her as she halted beside his knee. I looked at her in slight surprise. She was clutching my jacket to her chest in a bundle.

"What is it, child?" Slenderman asked her, leaning forward.

"Please don't kill her! Please!" Sally cried.

I sat back and watched in total shock as the little one told him in detail what had happened the night before. Slenderman listened to her intently. When she was done recounting what had happened and why I was there he looked up at me. I looked back at him, silently waiting.

"I will not kill her," he spoke to Sally.

She smiled and trotted over to hand me my jacket. I nodded my thanks to her before she ran from the room, shutting the door behind her. I looked back at the tall man and shivered when I saw he'd stood and was bending over me. One of his large hands was on the back of my chair. I looked up at his blank face fearfully.

"You will not die…but you will not leave. I will decide what to do with you later. For now, I will give you a room and amnesty from the others. You are not to leave the mansions walls without my express permission. You are not to enter the room of another house member without their permission _and_ mine. You are not to eat anything I do not give to you either myself or through my proxies. If you go out on the grounds you will be accompanied by me or someone of my choosing. Any attempts to leave without my permission will be dealt with severely. If you repeat your offense you will be killed for your disobedience. Do you understand?" he said lowly.

I guess this is what they meant by "Talk softly but carry a big stick." He spoke so that I had to listen carefully to what he was saying. His words were not edged with malice or anger, though his seriousness let me know I was not to take him lightly.

"I understand," I croaked.

"Welcome then, to my home," he stood straight and offered me his hand.

I took that large hand in my own and let him lead me out of the room and into another hallway. It didn't quite strike me for another few hours that I wasn't a guest, as he would have it seem. I was a prisoner under very strict guard. I still am a prisoner…only now I don't have the same glimmer of hope inside me as I did then.

**Author's note: I know, what the fuck, right? I was only just posting about how I wasn't going to be writing and all. Here's the deal, I needed an outlet for some anger and frustration, and this came out of it. It seems writing dark stuff was the way to go. No promises on updates or finishing this. Review and let me know what you think, please.**


	2. Worthless

I'm sorry once more for this, but Beneath Pain won't be continued. It was an experimental try at best, and things have only gotten worse here, so I'm stopping it. I've tried numerous times to continue, but I'm finding it even harder than before to writ now. I promise I won't get anyone's hopes up in the future.


End file.
